


Aeipathy

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta-ed, next time i'll write something else than porn i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong knows Jaehyun’s touch by heart, he’s memorized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeipathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts), [berryboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/gifts).



> [Aeipathy translated in Vietnamese by Sherry (Ry)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/81220020-trans-oneshot-ma-jaeyong-aeipathy)

Jaehyun doesn’t know why Taeyong is always acting so tough when in reality he’s more like a cute kitten. Taeyong is small when Jaehyun hugs him to his chest, when he’s enveloping him in a tight embrace. He also looks vulnerable when Jaheyun is hovering over him, smiling down at him as his fingers brush his cheek gently, carefully as if he is scared to hurt him. Taeyong only gasps when Jaehyun bends down to kiss him slow and deep, his tongue exploring the seam of his mouth sensually.

Jaehyun likes taking his sweet time as he undresses his boyfriend, making sure Taeyong is comfortable lying on his back on the mattress, making sure his head is on the softest pillow. Taeyong is always quiet as Jaehyun discards their clothes, peeling them off efficiently. He also doesn’t make any noise when Jaehyun’s hands and lips map out his body, he only shivers, his eyes fluttering open and close.

His breath quickens, his whole body trembles, but he keeps quiet even though his boyfriend’s hands travel along his curves. His cheeks heat up when Jaehyun’s naked body blankets his, even though he’s used to it, used to feel Jaehyun’s skin on his, Jaehyun’s warmth around him. Taeyong knows Jaehyun’s touch by heart, he’s memorized it. Besides, Taeyong only belongs to Jaehyun.

Pressing butterfly kisses along Taeyong’s jaw, Jaehyun finally wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s stirring cock which is demanding attention. Taeyong arches his back and mewls softly, biting his lips to stay quiet. Jaehyun nuzzles his cheek and whispers encouraging words, jerking him off painfully slow. Taeyong can only grip the sheets and thrusts into Jaehyun’s hand, the latter peppering kisses on his chest.

Jaehyun then suckles on a nipple, his gaze not leaving Tayeong’s face, and he chuckles when his boyfriend trembles. Taeyong is sensitive; Jaehyun guessed he would be, before they got together, but the reality was way better than his expectations. Taeyong was even more perfect than he thought. Jaehyun greedily drinks into the sight of his boyfriend’s naked and aroused body, marveling at the softness of his skin.

Although Taeyong is sexy on stage while performing, acting manly and tough, he’s sexier bare and naked under Jaehyun. He’s much more real, much more ethereal. Jaehyun’s hand leaves Tayeong’s hard on and worms its way to his cheek that he cups tenderly. Taeyong turns his head to kiss his palm and watches as Jaehyun trails kisses from his neck to his lower stomach. He stops there, waiting, as they gaze at each other in silence.

Then, Taeyong cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and pushes his head down, spreading his legs in the process. Jaehyun groans, finding the view particularly hot, and dives in. He starts by kissing Taeyong’s inner thighs, licking a patch of skin and sucking bruises there, where no one would see. When Taeyong tugs impatiently at his hair, he grabs his legs, hooking them up on his muscled shoulders, and settles comfortably between his thighs.

He knows he looks good like this, his ass in the air, in plain sight for Tayeong to ogle while he pleasures him. Feeling smug, Jaehyun licks the tip of Taeyong’s cock teasingly before engulfing it completely in his mouth. He makes sure to hollow his cheeks and suck on it, his tongue twirling around the length playfully.

Jaehyun doesn’t tease him long though, needing Taeyong to last until he’s finally inside of him. Pressing one last kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s cock, Jaehyun releases his legs and crawls up to kiss him square on the lips. Taeyong grimaces but complies anyway, responding to the filthy kiss. Jaehyun’s fingers find Taeyong’s and he lifts his boyfriend’s hand to his mouth to kiss it sweetly. Taeyong’s hands are small and thin too, his whole frame is, and Jaehyun likes it a lot.

It’s Taeyong who’s handing him the lube and a condom, sitting up to roll the condom on Jaehyun’s cock himself. There’s a teasing light in his eyes as he poured lube onto his hand and wraps it around Jaehyun’s length, his boyfriend hissing at the sensation. He doesn’t lie back down afterwards, like Jaehyun thought he would, instead he pushes at Jaehyun’s chest until he’s the one on his back.

Jaehyun grunts as Taeyong straddles his hips, smirking down at him and pecking him once. Then, he’s lifting himself up as Jaehyun holds his cock, only to drop back down, making sure to relax for Jaehyun to slide inside of him. They moan at the feeling, Taeyong’s body tensing at the intrusion as Jaehyun’s hands come to grip his hips tightly.

Taeyong circles his hips and starts to ride his boyfriend earnestly, his thighs and biceps flexing as he moves. Jaehyun’s hips buck up in rhythm with his thrusts, trying to find the good angle to make Taeyong scream in pleasure. His boyfriend doesn’t scream but let out moans and groans of “yes, right there”, “oh my god it feels good”, “Jaehyun, please”, his nails digging into Jaehyun’s chest and leaving crescents.

When Jaehyun finally finds Taeyong’s sweet spot, he rolls them over to be on top, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Taeyong notches his thighs into Jaehyun’s hips and wraps his arms around his neck to bring him closer. They share a passionate kiss, tongue battling, teeth biting, as they fight for domination without slowing down their moves. Jaehyun grips Taeyong’s hair, his mouth latching onto his neck, sucking bruises onto his unblemished skin to mark him.       

Taeyong tries to reach down to touch himself but Jaehyun slaps his hand away and makes sure his cock is sandwiched between their sweaty bodies, the friction paired with Jaehyun’s cock abusing his prostate being enough to bring Taeyong to complexion. He moans loudly as he comes, soiling their stomachs. Jaehyun doesn’t last, fucking into him harder until he too reaches his orgasm and empties himself in the condom.

Kissing Taeyong’s jaw, he pulls out and gets up to throw the used condom away. Taeyong quickly grabs the sheets and hides his naked body from view. Jaehyun smiles fondly, knowing how shy his boyfriend can be after sex. Taeyong looks cute like that, his hair mussed up, his eyes glinting, his lips red and puffy and a thin film of sweat on his face. He still looks very small and Jaehyun scampers up to cuddle him, gathering him in his arms.

“We’re sticky, it’s disgusting. Go away.” Taeyong whines.    

Jaehyun chuckles and kisses his cheek, tightening his arms around the sheets enveloping his boyfriend’s body. “Love you,” he says in reply.

“Love you too,” Taeyong mumbles back, his body sagging against Jaehyun’s chest.  

      

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [NCT Prompts](https://twitter.com/NCTprompts) for inspiration or to leave prompts~


End file.
